Strategies: Kashyyyk
To save the wall if your on the Galactic Republic, you must use the Clone Engineer to fix the wooden barricade (This is, of course, in Star Wars: Battlefront II). You must be on the Galactic Republic side and either get on the big turrets or become a Clone Heavy Trooper. There is a gigantic chance that there will be a steady flow of Armored Tank Droids and STAP swarms. Not much risk but the Shock Cannon fire is a thing to be careful of. Demolition Medal This is a prime level to earn the Demolition medal. If you can get the Guardian and War Hero medals, you will have no difficulty with staying alive while you can easily nail the critical point on the Armored Tank Droids as they approach the Sea Wall (it is the smaller of the two cylinders; the rear one, around which the tread is threaded). Due to the speed of the droids and their tendency to turn unexpectedly, you will want to get close for the shot At the very beginning of the fight, spawn in as a Clone Sharpshooter in the forward command post and get a BARC Speeder to race across the water. Quickly get into a STAP, speed back to the forward command post and go up the ramp and on top of the pointy building. Use the speed boost to jump the building like a ramp and up onto the three platforms. There, just snipe away until you run out of ammo. Note: You may be able to use other vehicles, but STAP's are the easiest. Also, this trick works best if you are either the Clones or the Imperials. If you use it as someone else, the other team will have a jet troop to quickly get up there and kill you. Spawn as a Clone Heavy Trooper behind all of the barricades. Lay mines in the doorway right in front of the Command Post. Once you have placed 4 mines, run up the hill to the turret then run down to the bunker and kill some Armored Tank Droids. If the barricade is breached go back to the turret and do what you can to halt the enemy and if enough droids have breached the perimeter, get off and go down and defend the command post. This plan works better with 2 players. Be the Republic and spawn as a Clone Engineer. Go to any tank, slice it or just hop in, whatever but get a tank. Drive across the water to the command post opposite the republic held beach. Make sure that you blow up any of the enemy that are near the command post. Jump out and move around the command post until it is blue and your troops are spawning from it. Heal your tank, or hijack another with full health and drive over to the last command post on the side of the map. Same process as before except this is where the 2nd person gets some glory. Have the person cover you in a vehicle, preferably a tank and you capture the command post. It takes a while for most to take the command post because that is where all of the CIS ground troops spawn. Keep Command Post When playing on Kashyyyk: Beachhead, spawn as a Clone Heavy Trooper behind all of the barricades. Lay Mines in the doorway right in front of the Command Post. Once you have placed four mines, run up the hill to the nearest Particle Cannon Turret then run down to the bunker and kill some Armored Tank Droids. If the barricade is breached go back to the turret and do what you can to halt the enemy and if enough droids have breached the perimeter, get off and go down and defend the command post. Links *Back to Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Kashyyyk cheats Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II